


Solo Bésame『ShadAria』

by Sonye_San



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship, Sonic and the Black Knight, Space Colony ARK
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤Serie de One-Shot  aleatorios sobre  Shadow y María.•[AU/Canon&Semi-AU]•♦Porque, el simple contacto de unos cálidos labios puede expresar mas de mis palabras, Sin embargo, Shadow está por experimentar esa sensación por primera vez y lamentablemente, no es el tipo de chico que saca a flote sus verdaderos sentimientos. [One-Shot 1]Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a Sonic Team SEGA ©
Relationships: Gerald Robotnik & Maria Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik/Shadow the Hedgehog





	1. Tentaciones

** . **

**Shadow Pov**

No estoy muy seguro que es lo que significa realmente estar enamorado. Mayormente he pensado que es para tontos y débiles de corazón, pero ahora ese tonto y débil soy yo en estos momentos. Cada vez que la veo sentía cada molécula de mi cuerpo calentarse y estremecerse, sentía que mis mejillas me ardían y se sonrojaban. Lo que provocaba que mi actitud fuera chocante e hiriente solo para disimular estos estúpidos sentimientos que tengo dentro. Y yo que creía que no tenía corazón, pero ya veo que era todo lo contrario.

María.

Su hermoso nombre retunda en mi cabeza igual que su melodiosa y dulce voz, tan dulce, que moriría de diabetes si pudiera. Era una eriza Rubia con unos ojos azules como el inmenso mar, sus púas lisas caían por su espalda como una cascada de oro. Su sonrisa sin duda era lo mejor, porque me volvía loco tan de tan solo verla. Era la mejor estudiante de la preparatoria, se podría decir, que con tan solo sus 15 años de edad, estaba en segundo año, solo un curso menor que el mío.

Mayormente andaba con una eriza rosa de ojos jade, la chica es realmente irritante, porque casi toda la escuela sabía que anda detrás de mi compañero Sonic, ese erizo azul realmente imperativo que no podía soportarlo por creerse mejor que todo el mundo. Sabiendo que ese soy yo. Solo es un estúpido _Faker._

Para nadie es nuevo que soy el brabucón de la escuela, a veces confundido con emo, metalero o Rockero por mi forma de vestir; ropa negra, con chaqueta de cuero del mismo color y a veces roja. Ando en mi motocicleta para ir para donde yo quiera. Realmente odio este lugar, no lo necesitaba para nada, pero realmente solo voy por ella. Aunque en realidad, ser brabucón solo fueron rumores por mi actitud violenta, a veces pasiva y muy solitaria.

— **¡Hola Shadow! **—Como era de costumbre, ella después de separarse de su mejor amiga viene a saludarme.

—**Hola**—La salude secamente, si duraba mucho tiempo mirándola a la cara, se dará cuenta de mi sonrojo.

—**Bueno, perdón por molestarte, pero necesito que me lleves a mi casa ahora, es urgente—**Me pidió con la voz baja y los ojos humedecidos. Joder ¿porque me siento mal?

—**Como quieras, sube**—Le indiqué un espacio atrás de mi Moto. Ella sonrió un poco e hizo lo que le dije. Ya sentada, se abrazó a mí, sentí una corriente eléctrica con ese simple contacto, pero logré disimularlo. —**Sujetare fuerte—**Ella asintió, y yo encendí la motocicleta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba en la carretera esquivando autos y mas motos con agilidad inigualable. Para mí, esto era la verdadera libertad sentir el viento en mi rostro. Cualquier chica se asustaría de la manera tan poco segura que conduzco, pero ella era diferente, siempre disfrutaba conmigo y confiaba mucho en mi. Esa seguridad me hacía sentir bastante bien.

Su casa, mejor dicho Mansión, quedaba a una media hora de nuestra escuela, así que no duramos tanto en llegar. Ya ahí, justo afuera, María se retiró de la moto y me sonrió agradeciéndome ese favor. Luego me dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió rápidamente para que sus padres no la regañaran. Ella era tan pura e inocente, que siento que con solo besarla o tocarla la mancharía con mi oscuridad.

La conozco desde que tengo memoria, aunque no lo crean vivo en su Mansión, en una pequeña casa de madera que está alejada justo en el patio trasero que parecía un bosque de lo inmenso. Mi madre es ama de casa de su familia, le debemos mucho mayormente a su abuelo Gerald que tenía muy buen corazón, lástima que cayó en enfermo y no están seguros cuanto tiempo le quede de vida. Pensándolo mejor, esa mirada de María me daba la sensación que le pasó algo al viejo. Yo lo considero un padre, porque desde pequeño me crió como su propio hijo. Me enoja decirlo, pero mi verdadero padre es un mal nacido que abuso de mi madre cuando tenía mi edad, hace 19 años. Sigo sin entender, porque mi madre me tuvo y no solo eso, me amaba más que a su propia vida.

Soy un genio con las armas y la mecánica, también en los deportes y en las mismas materias escolares y extracurriculares, pero a la hora de estudiar no me nace y no lo hago. Mis notas son un desastre y a la vez no. Suspiré frustrado, no sabía con exactitud muchas cosas. Se pudiera decir que soy su guardián, porque le prometí al viejo que la cuidaría con mi vida si fuera necesario, creo que por su culpa es que la veo de otros ojos. Recuerdo, que cuando era más pequeño, hace 8 años, Gerald me dijo que su nieta era débil y que necesitaba a alguien fuerte para apoyarse, ese alguien supuse que era yo. Más tarde me enteré que sufría de cáncer en la sangre. Ese día sentí una opresión en el pecho, como si me hubieran apuñalado cientos de cuchillos, con tan solo pensar que nunca más la volvería a ver. Por su misma enfermedad, estudió la primaría y secundaría con profesores privados. Ella me pedía que le contara como era la escuela, yo le decía de mala gana, haciéndola sonreír en el acto. Hace un año aproximadamente, le pidió a sus padres que entrara a la secundaría, al principió se negaron, pero después de muchos intentos aceptaron algo preocupados por su salud. Para sorpresa de muchos, sus notas fueron perfectas y sobresalían el promedio para una secundaria, entonces con algunos recursos y relaciones por parte de su familia, lograron meterla a mi preparatoria. Ese día casi me daba un infarto por verla en mi escuela. Mi reputación era de la mierda y no quería que ella fuera afectada por mi actitud, por eso le dije que no nos dirigiéramos las palabras. Al principió se puso triste, porque para ella yo era su único amigo en ese entonces, pero solo días después conoció a Amy Rose, quien se convirtió en su mejor amiga. No puedo negar que me puse celoso, pero tan solo verla sonreír me bastaba.

Desde las sombras, me aseguraba de su bienestar, las ganas de golpear a sus amigos masculinos eran muchas, pero me aseguraba que no se propasarían con ella, porque eran hombres muertos. No me había dado cuenta que estaba muy metido en mis pensamientos, ya la luz del sol era remplazada por la luz de la luna llena, según mis cálculos, llevo una hora aquí afuera en la entrada de la Mansión; mi madre debe de estar súper preocupada. Rebelde y todo que soy, mi madre es sagrada y lo mas importante en mi vida, le debo demasiadas cosas, que sabía nunca le pagaría.

Duré unos 5 minutos en dar la vuelta para entrar a nuestra casita de madera bien cuidada y media lujosa, como todas las noches, mi madre me dejaba la cena y una nota diciéndome que llegaría un poco tarde. A veces no me gustaba que se exigiera más de la cuenta, le prometí que pronto le daría la vida que se merece, pero ella me dijo que solo deseaba mi bienestar ante todo. Ahora recordé porque sigo yendo a la escuela además de cuidar a María, era por mi madre para que se sintiera orgullosa de mi.

Cené lo que me dejó, me di un baño largo y me fui a dormir. Si tenía suerte mañana le haría el desayuno.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al la mañana siguiente, me levanté a las 6:30 de la mañana, lo primero que hice fue darme un baño y vestirme con el uniforme escolar, con mi fiel chaqueta de cuero. Bajé al primer piso lo más rápido y silencioso que pude, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mi madre ya estaba despierta y lista haciendo nuestro desayuno. No entiendo como esa mujer puede hacer eso cada día.

—**Buen día hijo.**

—**Hola Madre**—Me senté en la silla para comenzar a desayunar— **¿A qué hora llegaste?**

—**A las 12:15 Am**—Me respondió, sentándose conmigo en la mesa.

— **¿Tan tarde?**

—**El señor Gerald empeoró hijo, lo llevaran fuera del pais, creo que Empire City, para hacer un trasplante de corazón, es la última opción hijo, pero las probabilidades son 50 y S0**—Explicó con una mirada triste.

—**Ya veo...**—Decir que no me dolía, era mentira descarada, ese viejo aún podía dar para más además que lo apreciaba mucho.

—**Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Que tengas un buen día.** —Se paró de la mesa y me dio un beso en la frente. Fue demasiado vergonzoso, Sin embargo, no tuve de otra. Ella recogió algunos platos y le dije que yo lo haría, me agradeció, tomó su bolso y se fue, dejándome dinero por si acaso.

Lo tomé y guardé en mi bolsillo de la chaqueta y salí de la casa. A esta hora María salía para la escuela con su chofer privado. Suspiré un poco, y fui al mini garaje para buscar mi moto e irme.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

El día en la escuela fue aburrido a más no poder, los profesores daban cosas que ya me sabía, mis compañeros eran irritantes y molestos, mas ese Faker con su amigo Equidna Knuckles, solo porque está en las luchas libres, creía que podía ganarme en una pelea.

Pobre iluso.

Que se atreviera a acercarme a mi o a María, y sabrá el significado del dolor.

Aun con todo ese día, sentía un mal presentimiento, María no me había saludado como era habitual, también no la vi con su amiga Amy, ni la gata lila Blaze, tampoco otra que era una Murciélaga blanca universitaria que las visitaba a menudo. Era muy extraño, esa situación me preocupaba. Salí de clases minutos antes de la hora indicada, un castigo me valía mierda. En los pasillos comencé a buscarla con la mirada y también en varias aulas.

¡Nada!

El timbre sonó, y la lluvia de estudiantes inundó los pasillos, por suerte encontré a su amiga Amy, ella debe saber donde está ella.

—** ¿Has visto a María? **—Pregunté preocupado, pero estaba seguro que sonó como una orden.

Ella parpadeó varías veces confundida, era obvio que reaccionaría así, después de todo, casi nadie sabía de nuestra relación— **¿María? Ella dijo que se tenía que ir hace una hora, por lo poco que sé, su abuelo se va hoy y quiere despedirlo y desearle suerte, pero, me la he notado muy pálida y según ella estaba bien, pero no lo creo mucho.**

—**Gracias**—Estaba dispuesto a irme, pero me detuvo del brazo.

—**Entonces no son mentiras los rumores ¿He? Me sorprende que ella no me lo haya dicho, pero no importa, tampoco era una obligación, solo cuídala...**—Yo asentí decidido, ella me soltó y me fui corriendo lo más rápido que pude hasta mi moto. Si tenía tiempo, tal vez la alcanzaría.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La desesperación se apoderó de mí, no podía decir con exactitud la velocidad a la que iba, pero solo quería verla de nuevo. A solo unos pocos segundos de llegar, noté que afuera había una limosina que llevaba al viejo Gerald, ahí estaban todos ellos, menos María. Les pregunté por ella al bajar de la moto, y me dijeron que no había llegado de la escuela.

¡Eso no podía ser posible!

Su amiga me dijo que salió una hora antes, ella no se atrevería a salir sola y por su cuenta ¿O sí?

¡Mierda!

Con la mayor cortesía que pude, me despedí de ellos y le desee suerte a al señor Gerald, y me subí en la moto como alma que lo perseguía el diablo. Aceleré dejando humo y derrapando las llantas. No tenía mucho tiempo, por estar de desesperado de seguro le pasé por delante.

Piensa Shadow, la conoces mejor que nadie ¿Qué camino hubiera tomado si decidiera irse sola como en ese caso?

Westopolis podía aparentar ser una ciudad segura, pero el 30 % de ella era muy peligrosa, y más en la noche. Para mi mala suerte, el atardecer se hacía presente; tenía menos de 1 hora para encontrarla...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

María se sentía mareada y más débil de lo normal. La noticia de su abuelo realmente le hizo mucho daño. Ella caminaba por las calles como podía, en esos momentos su mente no la ayudaba a pensar con claridad y asimilar bien su entorno.

La noche se hizo presente, y las calles por donde caminaba a paso lento, estaban desiertas.... ¿O tal vez no?

Desde las sombras, salió un erizo de una tonalidad verdosa, estaba en su motocicleta y la veía con lujuria y deseo en su mirada. Se ajusto la chaqueta y se desabrochó parte de su cinturón. Luego, con sigilo salió de su moto y la comenzó a seguir.

Si antes estaba mareada, ahora sentía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento, su cara estaba roja por la reciente fiebre, apenas se podía mantener de pie porque le temblaban las rodillas.

—**Hey preciosa, ¿Por qué tan solita?** —Justo por detrás, ese sujeto la tomó por las manos fuertemente y la arrincono en una esquina.

—**Te equivocaste de persona, tengo que irme**—Musitó tratando de zafarse, pero era inútil, el erizo la tenía bien controlada.

—**Sabes... ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a no andar sola por las calles y de noche? No sabes todos los peligros que te puedes encontrar**—Se bufó sarcástico, con una sonrisa maniática.

María estaba asustada, deseaba con todo su corazón que yo estuviera con ella. Lentamente sujetó sus piernas y las comenzó a masajear. Las lagrimas no tardaron en salir de sus iris azul-mar.

—**No...Por favor...**

—**Todas dicen eso, precio...**—

No pudo terminar la frase porque le di una fuerte patada alejándolo a pared. María no pudo aguantar más la felicidad y se abrazo de mi cuello con tanta fuerza aferrándose a mí. Solo lamento no haber llegado antes para evitarle ese susto. Pero, al mismo tiempo, me sentía seguro conmigo mismo por haber llegado antes de que la lastimaran, eso sí que no me lo perdonaría nunca. Podía sentir su respiración entrecortada, y su frente ardiendo. Ahí mismo se desmayo en mis brazos. Me asusté como nunca, y le sentí el pulso. De nuevo esa sensación de miedo se apoderó de mí. Miré con odio al erizo que se limpiaba la sangre de la boca, él quería vengarse de mí. Sin embargo, mi mirada era tan intensa y deseosa de sangre que se terminó asustando. Mis ojos de color rojo carmesí como la misma sangre, brillaban con furia latente, no lo mataba con mis propias manos solo porque María necesitaba un hospital lo más rápido posible.

La cargué cual estilo nupcial y me subí en la motocicleta con ella desmayada en mis piernas y pecho. Sería muy difícil manejar en esa situación, pero por ella correría ese riesgo. Juré que ese desgraciado, malnacido me las pagaría después. Reconocí esas cicatrices en su pecho, y las llamas de su chaqueta de cuero, pertenecía a una banda llamada los Destructix, situada en los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Lo sé, porque intentaron reclutarme pero la oferta no me interesaba en lo absoluto, los días de Scourge estaban contados.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En el hospital, la llevaron a Emergencias y la internaron inmediatamente. Tuve que decirle a su familia, pero ellos estaban ya en el avión junto a Gerald para Empire City, dijeron que llamara a mi madre para que pagara todos los gastos y compráramos todo lo que ella necesitara. Los Robotnik podían ser los más ricos de la ciudad, pero era una familia muy pequeña. Cerré el teléfono público del Hospital, y me senté en la sala de espera. No tenía otra opción.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Las horas pasaron, mi madre pagó todos los gastos y demás, me dijo que la cuidara porque no podía dejar atrás sus responsabilidades con la Mansión. Al final se fue y me dejó solo con ella. Los doctores dijeron que estaría bien, que solo fue el estrés provocado y por no beberse el medicamento que le recetaron, en dos días ya podía irse.

No podía dejar de mirarla, sentía mucho dolor y también mucho alivio. Estaba sentado justo al lado de su cama, sin despegarle el ojo de encima. Podía ver como su pecho baja y subía de acuerdo a su respiración. Gracias a Chaos ya no estaba pálida como antes, sus mejillas rosadas era una clara señal de eso. Pero sus labios, sus dulces y tentadores labios, eren perfectos. La fuerza de voluntad me estaba fallando, la gravedad comenzó a jugar conmigo atrayéndome hasta abajo. Estaba tan cerca, que podía sentir su respiración con la mía.

¡Al diablo con todo!

La bese.

Tan solo el simple contacto con sus labios, me aceleró el corazón que pensaba que se me saldría del pecho. Pero mi sorpresa fue tan grande, cuando sentí que le beso era correspondido.

¡Mierda y más mierda!

No podía separarme, simplemente intensifiqué el beso. Mi lengua pidió permiso para entrar a su boca, y fue buen recibido. La lucha por el control no se hizo esperar, y yo estaba perdiendo esa batalla. Nunca pensé en besar a alguien, eso jamás estaba en mis planes, ni muchos menos enamorarme.

Pero ahí estaba yo, besando a mi mejor amiga, mi casi hermana y la chica de mis sueños, con la cual he amado desde la infancia.

¡Maldito aire que nos hizo falta!

Poco a poco, me separé de sus labios, pude contemplar mejor sus ojos y su sonrojo, sin duda la temperatura estaba por los topes. Su respiración agitada no se hizo esperar.

¡Yo moría de vergüenza!

¡¿Ahora como coño le miraría a la cara?!

—**L-Lo siento...**—Me aparté, y estaba dispuesto irme, pero me ella me sujetó de la mano.

—**Soy yo la que lo siente**—Sus ojos se humedecieron—**Sabía que tu no sientes nada más que una amistad, solo me vez como una hermanita a que cuidar.**

¿Oí bien?

¿Acaso yo no era el único que estaba enamorado?

El amor sí que apesta.

Puse mi mano en su rostro de porcelana y aparte esas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, ella me miró dudosa y le sonreí.

Si bien no era mi estilo, simplemente salió.

—**No soy como tus amigos María, soy todo lo contario a ti en personalidad y actitud, pero algo que he sabido es que el amor llega sin avisar y cuando menos te lo espera ¿Tú en verdad me quieres?**

Necesitaba esa respuesta urgente.

—**Shadow... Me gustas cómo eres, para mí estas bien así. Y quiero demostrarte que lo que siento por ti es verdadero.**

¡Joder, esto sí es complicado!

—**Me gustaría intentar... ¿Puedes darme tiempo?**

—**Juntos lo haremos Shadow, ambos somos inexpertos, al menos ese fue mi primer beso**—Sonrió sonrojada, para ser su primer beso, fue ardiente.

—**También el mío, créeme que nunca pensé en besar alguien, pero me alegra que fuera contigo.** —La abrasé y le susurré en la oreja: —**Te amo...**

Ella sollozó y me abrazo con fuerza.

Así durarnos un buen rato, la verdad no teníamos intención de separarnos. Nos necesitamos uno al otro con locura.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Difícil, es la palabra con la cual describo el amor actualmente. Hace dos semanas que comenzamos una relación formar, la escuela no lo tomó muy bien, pero eso la verdad no nos importó. Recibimos noticias del extranjero, de que el viejo estaba en recuperación y que vendrían en unos meses, no sabíamos con exactitud cómo reaccionarían a nuestro noviazgo, pero eso me importaba una mierda y estaba seguro que a ella también.

Cuando salió del Hospital, le indicaron paso por paso para no volver a tener una recaída, yo me aseguraría de que todo saliera de acuerdo a las indicaciones del doctor.

Se podría decir que vivimos felices, por ahora. Porque la vida es una cajita llena de sorpresas, que salen cuando menos te lo esperas.

¡AH!

¡Casi se me olvida!

¿Recuerdan a Scourge? Digamos que durará un largo tiempo para poder recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas y manos. Le dije que me vengaría, aunque fue un secreto que María descubrió, el regaño fue seguro pero luego me perdono. El tipo se lo merecía.

**.**

** Fin **

**.**


	2. En el ARK/Sus Labios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♦Un pequeño accidente puede hacer que dos jovenes den el primer paso para decir sus sentimeintos. [One-Shot 2]

** . **

La vida en el ARK seguía igual que siempre: Aburrida. Shadow no entendía muy bien porque tenía que someterse a tantas pruebas médicas y experimentos. Según Gerald su creador, él era la última esperanza para su nieta María, además de en un futuro ayudar a la humanidad. Demasiada presión para un joven biológicamente de 15 años, de piel morena, cabellos negros con franjas rojas. Usaba una chaqueta negra con un mechón blanco en el pecho de adorno, unos pantalones del mismo color, unos zapatos especiales llamados Air Shoes, por último unos guantes blancos en sus manos adornadas por dos aros dorados. Shadow, mejor conocido como la forma de vida suprema, un avance extraordinario sobre la evolución humana, solo se sentía bien con su única amiga, María Robotnik. Por ella soportaría cualquier tipo de dolor solo por tener la más mínima oportunidad contra Síndrome de Inmuno Neuro-deficiencia, su enfermedad incurable.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Para María no era normal, simplemente las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos. Ella no quería que ese deseo y esos sentimientos se salieran de control. Bien, ya pasaba por la pre-Adolescencia, en unos meses más cumpliría los 13 y según esa edad y las decenas de libros que había leído sobre el tema, es normal sentir una especie de atracción hacia su género opuesto. En el ARK no había niños de su edad, es mas casi ni habían niños, pero, de todas las personas ¿Por qué se tuvo que fijar en su mejor amigo?

Su cariño y amor por Shadow solo podía ser fraternal, simplemente no entendía desde cuando pasó al siguiente nivel. Quizás el hecho de que es su mejor amigo, la persona con la cual pasa la mayor parte de su estadía en la colonia espacial y conocerse mejor que nadie, además de ser muy apuesto ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, ella no quería causarle dolor, ella sabía muy bien que tenía pocas posibilidades de de sobrevivir, era un milagro que llegará a los 12 años de vida.

Simplemente suspiró y se recostó en su cama, tendría que olvidar rápido esos pensamientos de su mente, no eran sanos, y era lo mejor para ambos.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ **

Shadow se sentía el peor ser de todo el ARK. ¿Como él podía pensar de esa manera sobre su casi hermana?

Los sentimientos humanos no eran muy propios de él, pero simplemente al oír hablar a Gerald sobre lo que es el amor, al parecer de la mujer quien fue la abuela de María, todo encajaba con las sensaciones reconfortantes que abordaban en su corazón.

Cada vez que la veía, sentía sus mejillas calientes. Cuando ella mencionaba su nombre con su fina y delicada voz, el corazón se le aceleraba a ritmos fuera de lo normal. Pero cuando le sonreía, no se sacaba esos labios pintados ligeramente de rosa de su subconsciente. A veces, deseaba saber a qué sabrían si los probaba, un contacto labial, o como había escuchado de algunos científicos: Un beso.

Se abofeteó mentalmente, era obvio que eso NUNCA pasaría. Él era un experimento humano, una forma de vida creada artificialmente por un grupo de científicos. Según él, María merecía a alguien tan normal como ella para ser feliz en realidad.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ **

Lo días pasaban con lentitud, y ese deseo inminente de ambos se intensificaban. María ya ni podía mirarlo mucho tiempo a la cara, porque se sonrojaba brutalmente. Había momentos que ella se perdía en sus ojos color carmesí, como la sangre misma. En cambio Shadow, hacía todo lo posible para mantener todo sus emociones bajo control, sin embargo, esos ojos cielo-mar no le ayudaban lo mas mínimo. Pero ahí estaban caminando por los pasillos metálicos, charlando de temas sin importancia, esperando que Gerald los llamara para cenar todos juntos como había prometido hace horas.

—**Ojala que el abuelo se pueda liberar del trabajo**—Murmuró con la vista baja.

—**Lo hará María, ten un poco de paciencia, sabes que está muy ocupado analizando mi sangre.**

—**Lamento que te hayan inyectado por 3ra vez el día de hoy**—Se disculpó un poco dolida mientras le señalaba el brazo.

— **¿Esto? No es nada**—Dijo sin interés, mentiría si en verdad no fuera nada. La jeringa que utilizaron, sin contar los litros extraídos fue un infierno para su cuerpo con una horrible sensación de dolor.

—**De todas maneras, me gustaría compensarte por lo todo lo que has hecho por mí**—Expresó con un ligero y lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—**No tienes nada de que agradecer, tú eres la razón de mi existencia**—Confesó, avergonzado. María interpretó las palabras de doble manera, su sonrojo se intensificó y el corazón le comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que no pudo evitar poner su mano en el pecho, preocupándolo inmediatamente— **¡¿Estás bien?!**

—**No tienes de que preocuparte falsa alarma**—Respiró profundo y le sonrió. —**_"Tienes que controlarte por al amor de Dios María"_ **—Pensó rápidamente.

—**Me alegro**—Sonrió ligeramente estando más tranquilo.

—**En fin, andando. Tengo algo para ti.** —Le indicó para que la siguiera, lo cual hizo algo confundido.

Ambos caminaban a paso lento, faltaba muy poco para llegar a la habitación de María, sin embargo, de un momento a otro, hubo un temblor en toda la colonia. No fue tan grave, pero sí lo suficiente para hacerlos perder el equilibrio y que algunos escombros metálicos se desprendieran del techo, María se iba a caer de espaldas junto a una biga de metal, pero Shadow reaccionó justo a tiempo. La rodeó con sus brazos y la cubrió con su espalda recibiendo el golpe de lleno, rasgándole la chaqueta en el acto.

— **¡E-Estas bien! **—Fue lo primero que él inquirió.

—**Si...**

La posición que ellos se encontraban era media comprometedora. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir su respiración uno con el otro. María estaba muy nerviosa, no se podía ni mover, estaba sumergida en los ojos rojos de Shadow. Se sentía muy protegida en sus brazos acogedores y protectores, deseaba con mucha fuerza que ese momento nunca se terminara.

Por otro lado, Shadow sentía un fuerte dolor en la espalda, pero, para él valió la pena protegerla a costa de su dolor. Así como sus ojos la veían, tan cohibida, tierna pero sobre todo cálida. Dicen que el destino ayuda a los seres que se amen con profundidad, un ligero empujoncito bastaba para esos dos. Y así, como si de fuerza de gravedad se tratara, Shadow acercó lentamente sus labios hacia los de ella. Sus nervios estaban al torpe, una de sus manos se deslizó hasta acariciar delicadamente la mejilla sonrojada de ella, hasta que el tan contacto deseado se hizo presente. Sus dos almas se unieron con este beso corto y lleno de sus jóvenes y nuevas emociones. María abrazó con timidez el cuello de Shadow, para poder unir mejor sus labios y sentir más él.

Ella estaba segura, lo quería no solo como amigo y/o hermano; lo amaba con profundidad. Su primer y tan deseado beso se hizo al fin con la persona más importante en su vida. Shadow lo comprobó, muchas veces se imaginaba el sabor de sus labios, hasta llegar a una conclusión: fresas silvestres, siendo ricos y tentadores.

Se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Ambos sonrojados, con el ritmo de su corazón a otro nivel. Sin embargo, la vergüenza se hizo presente en ambos y terminaron por separarse bruscamente. Shadow se disculpó con una reverencia, estaba dispuesto a irse, pero María lo sostuvo del brazo y luego lo abrazó fuertemente del cuello, sin importarle que él sea mucho más alto que ella. Le susurró en su oreja con dulzura y total sinceridad**_: "Te amo"_**

Shadow solo pudo murmurar: "**_Yo también". _**Respondiendo el abrazo por unos segundos, y luego irse a toda velocidad con sus Air Shoes.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ **

Después de unos minutos, María estaba en su cuarto, terminando de tejer un hermoso suéter negro con todo su cariño y dedicación, nunca antes se había sentido con tantas energías. Todos sus miedos se desvanecieron cuando oyó esas palabras dichas por él. Era correspondida de un sentimiento mutuo, pondría todas las fuerzas de su parte para poder recuperarse de su enfermedad y poder ser feliz al lado de la persona que ama con profundidad. Viviría cada día como al máximo, como si fuera el último, cuando pudiera viajaría a la Tierra junto con Shadow y su abuelo a vivir la vida que siempre quisieron, él estaría con ella siempre y también ayudaría a más personas con enfermedades similares a la de ella.

Un sueño que lamentablemente estaba lejos de ser verdad. Sin embargo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y María lo sabía a la perfección.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

En Shadow ya no había dudas en su cabeza, estaba seguro de lo que sentía por su mejor amiga, teniendo todo esto presente la protegería siempre, aún a costa de su propia vida. Tal vez fue un error de su parte besarla, tal vez está mal que él sintiera todas esas emociones humanas cuando realmente no lo era del todo, tal vez solo tal vez debió de guardarse esos sentimientos muy adentro y nunca haberlos desarrollados. Pero muy dentro de él no se arrepentía de ninguna de sus acciones ni sentimientos, porque la amaba con profundidad, y se aseguraría de hacerla feliz, sacándole cada día una sonrisa y pasar mucho mas buenos momentos juntos.

Aunque tú yo sabemos lo que pasaría después...

No obstante, a veces el destino inevitable; puede ser cambiado por ambos.

**.** **  
**

** FIN **

** . **


	3. Prohibido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♦Haz convivido con tu mejor amiga, haz crecido a su lado, pero llega a un momento que la miras mas allá de una simple amistad, es prohibido, si, pero no puedes evitar enamorarte. ¿Ella corresponderá tus sentimientos? [One-Shot 3]

**.**

Lo sabía desde un principio más quise hacerme el tonto e ignorarlo.

Estaba prohibido.

Prohibido amarte.

Prohibido desearte.

Prohibido besarte.

Era inevitable pensar así. ¡Por Chaos! Éramos como hermanos, ni siquiera era 100% humano. Soy un experimento conocido como la forma de vida suprema, última evolución en la humanidad, creado por el científico Gerald Robotnik con ADN humano y ADN de unos alienígenas conocido como los Black Arms.

Nací con el único propósito de salvarle la vida a María, aunque también tenía el deber de proteger a la humanidad de todo mal o futuras guerras entre naciones.

Desde que tenía memoria María siempre ha estado en mis pensamientos, nací, crecí de una manera anormal; después de unos cincos años ya tenía el tamaño y mentalidad de un chico humano de 18.

Siempre la vi como una hermana mayor, y la verdad no recuerdo cuando ese pensamiento fraternal se volvió algo más, algo diferente, algo que pasaba los límites aceptables, algo _prohibido._

Aunque era consciente de tener sentimientos humanos, dada la rapidez que me desarrollaba no podía asimilarlas todas hasta que, para contrarrestar el dolor y confusiones, aprendí a controlarlas, manteniéndolas bajo llave y teniendo una actitud fría, seca y desinteresada. Solo para María y el profesor sacaba algunas de ellas porque eran muy importantes para mí.

Pero. ¿Amor? ¿Amor Humano?

¿Cómo alguien como yo puede sentir estos sentimientos hacia otra persona y precisamente ella?

Estaba consciente de mi posible inmortalidad en un largo futuro, tendría que ver morir a mis seres queridos, no era un ser normal, era creado artificialmente. Lo sabía, lo sabía todo y aun así deje que esto pasara.

María pasaba por lo que los humanos conocían como pubertad, ya no era una niña de 12 años. Su hermoso cabello rubio era más largo, su busto pequeño tenía ahora un tamaño más notable, sus largas piernas blanquecinas, su fina cintura, sus bellos y profundos ojos azules como el cielo. Pero sus labios ahora pintados de un delicado color rosa se me hacían la mayor de las torturas.

Sudaba cuando me abrazaba y sentía sus pechos, me sonrojaba cada vez que me sonreía o me daba un tierno beso en la mejilla de cariño. Me ponía furioso y celoso cuando llamaba la atención a los científicos más jóvenes y andaba con ese crio de pelo blanco y ojos de colores diferentes.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tenía que pasar por esta tortura?

La amo. La deseo.

Quiero besarla y tenerla bajo mis brazos.

Tocar cada parte de su delicado cuerpo y darle todo el amor que mi corazón sentía por su persona.

Sin embargo, tenía que abstenerme. Tenía que hacerme la idea que cuando vivamos en la tierra en unos meses ella se fijaría en chicos, se casaría, tendría hijos. Su amor nunca será para mí, yo solo seré su buen hermano y mejor amigo.

Y la verdad por una parte estaba bien con eso.

Con solo estar a su lado me hacía sentir feliz pero al mismo tiempo, era un arma de doble filo, ya que la amaba cada día más, cada día que la veía, cada día que hablaba con ella. Cada maldito día de mi existencia.

Cada semana se me hacía más difícil guardar mis sentimientos y comportarme como siempre lo hago. Mis hormonas me estaban volviendo loco, además de tener sueños pervertidos con ella me hacía sentir tan culpable que duraba días enteros sin mirarle a la cara para no sentir la vergüenza.

Ella no se merecía algo así.

Ella se merecía algo mucho mejor que yo.

Y su felicidad era lo único que me importaba en esta vida.

No obstante. ¿Podía ser un poco egoísta a pensar en un futuro, juntos?

Comenzaba a pensar que María notaba mis sentimientos porque a veces me evitaba o me evadía. Creo que ya la incomodé con mis sentimientos, solo esperaba poder fingir lo suficiente para que ella encontrara ese ser especial que robara sus suspiros.

Sabiendo que jamás sería yo...

— ¿Hijo? —El doctor me llamó tocándome suavemente el hombre—. ¿Shadow?

— ¿Ah? —Parpadeé un par de veces y vi a mi creador—. ¿Pasa algo doctor?

—Te decía sobre el cumpleaños de María—Suspiró Gerald notando lo confundido de su creación—. ¿Estás bien? Te noto muy distraído últimamente.

Mierda y más mierda.

Otra vez que me quedé pensando en María.

—Claro, todo bien padre—Respondí sin intereses, Gerald arqueó una de sus cejas no muy convencido de mi respuesta.

— ¿Estabas pensando en mi nieta? —Inquirió con mucha curiosidad.

Yo me sonrojé fuertemente y pude sentir como mis mejillas me ardían, seguro estaban rojas por mi sonrojo. Las palabras no me salían con claridad y mi tartamudeo no me ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

—Y-Yo...

—No tienes que fingir conmigo, lo sé todo—Comentó sincero Gerald, con una mirada comprensiva cual padre—. Yo te cree basado en nuestras emociones, podrás tener habilidades sorprendentes pero también eres un joven con sentimientos.

Shadow cerró los ojos y suspiró derrotado. No estaba en sus planes que alguien descubriera su tonto enamoramiento hacia la rubia, pero no pensó en ese detalle de su creador.

—Mira, sé que amas a mi nieta, incluso no me sorprende que lo hagas, siempre han sido muy unidos, cosa que está muy bien, no te negaré el derecho a sentir y amar, tampoco quiero que te cohíbas u ocultes tus sentimientos como si fueran algo malo. Solo siente y déjate querer—Aconsejó el viejo científico poniéndole la mano en el hombro en total apoyo y comprensión. Shadow se tranquilizó y luchó para que sus ojos rojos no se humedecieran, batalla que perdió.

—Gracias... —Agradeció sincero. De todas las palabras que quería decir solo esa salió de sus labios.

—Ahora—Recuperó la compostura—. Quiero que distraigas a María mientras le hacemos una fiesta sorpresa por sus 16 años, eres la persona que más confía ella y necesitamos tu ayuda.

—Cuente conmigo—Limpiándose las lágrimas, asintió decidido.

—Perfecto—Se puso de pie con una sonrisa—. Ella te estará esperando en su habitación, la fiesta se hará en el simulador de la tierra, trata de evitar que llegue hasta la hora acordada, las 16:00.

—Comprendo.

—Bien, nos vemos en 4 horas—Mirándolo por última vez, el científico salió de la habitación de Shadow a preparar todo.

—Manos a la obra.

Con mirada seria salió de su habitación y se encaminó a la de su amada rubia. Solo tardó unos minutos dada sus habilidades y que se sabía perfectamente la dirección aunque estuviera bien lejos. Estaba justo ahí, parado enfrente de la compuerta metálica respirando profundo para calmarse y poder controlar bien sus emociones.

— ¿María? —Tocó la compuerta más no hubo respuesta, volvió a tocar unas 4 veces más y la impaciencia se comenzó a apoderar de su ser transformándose en miedo.

Si previo aviso, usó la copia de la llave electrónica que ella le había dado en caso de emergencia -por si tenía uno de sus ataques por su enfermada- y terminó por entrar a la habitación de la chica. Volvió a llamar su nombre sin ninguna respuesta, vio todo con detenimiento y estaba desordenado, algo bastante raro dada la pulcra naturaleza de la rubia. El último lugar que le faltaba revisar era el baño, sin más abrió la puerta para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que a su querida_ amiga_ desnuda saliendo de la ducha.

Que todos los Dioses del olimpo se apiadaran de su alma.

¿Por qué lo castigaban de esa manera?

Autocontrol Shadow, necesitas el maldito autocontrol.

¡Que te controles maldita sea!

Vamos, aún puedes, tienes que tener fuerza de voluntad.

¿Pero cómo tenerla? La vio como Dios la trajo al mundo. Ni todos sus sueños húmedos se comparaban en nada con lo que sus ojos rojos veían justo al frente.

María duró en shock unos cuantos segundos, no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda, de hecho cuando eran más pequeños se habían bañado juntos varias veces como buenos hermanos, pero las cosas simplemente comenzaron a cambiar desde que Shadow dejó de ser un niño y se convirtió en un apuesto joven de piel bronceada, ojos carmesí, cabellos negros con líneas rojas, un buen cuerpo y una voz profunda y sexy.

¡Maldición!

¿Qué pensará él de ella?

Shadow solo la he visto con ojos de amistad. Siempre fueron los mejores amigos, incluso hermanos.

¡No podía arruinar su relación por sus torpes sentimientos causados por las hormonas!

— ¿S-Shadow? —María reprimió un grito cuando notó que la distancia que los separabas se hacía cada vez más corta—. ¿Qué...?

Y las palabras se esfumaron.

Solo dos labios unidos en uno encajando como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro.

¡Lo hizo!

Ya no lo soportaba, el límite fue totalmente pasado.

¿Lo odiaría después?

Podía vivir con su odio más no sin haber probado sus labios una vez en su vida.

María parpadeó un par de veces, sintiendo como la húmeda y cálida lengua de Shadow pedía a gritos unirse con la suya. No podía pensar con claridad y por tratar de recuperar el aliento Shadow aprovechó ese mismo instante para intensificar el beso.

El sonrojo de ambos era notable.

El calor en sus cuerpos se volvía insoportable.

Y la excitación que sentían se hacía incontrolable.

María mandó todo a la mierda, cerrando los ojos correspondió el beso rodeando su cuello con sus manos, mientras se acercaba su cuerpo desnudo a su bien formado torso masculino cubierto por una chaqueta de cuero.

Shadow quería detenerse; ¡Pero por un demonio! No podía, en serio que no podía, simplemente quería más y más de ella.

_Lo quería todo._

Bajó su mano enguantada a su fina cintura y la abrazó con más fuerza, no queriendo que se separan. La mantuvo alejada tanto tiempo que simplemente la quería lo más cerca que se pudiera.

La falta de aire se hizo presente y ambos, con la mirada llena de deseo; sonrojados, excitados y respirando entrecortadamente, se miraron a los ojos llenos de culpa y vergüenza por lo que estaban haciendo o lo que sabían que pasaría si llegaban a continuar.

—Lo siento...—Se apartó Shadow con la mirada baja.

—Yo también.

— ¿Tú por qué? —Cuestionó el azabache alzando la mirada.

—Por quererte más que como amigos—Confesó sonrojada, mientras sus ojos se humedecían brotando lagrimas poco después—. Soy una tonta. ¿Sabes? Como pude pensar que tú y yo podíamos ser más que amigos.

Shadow rió, María lo miró confundido.

Todo le pareció tan irónico hasta una cruel broma del destino.

Ambos sentían el mismo miedo de no ser correspondidos.

Ambos iban a pasar por alto sus muy reales sentimientos por el estúpido miedo.

Caminó unos pasos y tomó una toalla para ponérsela alrededor y cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

—No eres la única. ¿Sabes? —Admitió sutilmente—. Nunca pensé que me correspondieras, estaba dispuesto a callarme y guardarme mis sentimientos porque creí que era lo mejor, ya que tu felicidad es lo único que me importa.

—Shadow.... —Mencionó su nombre en un murmullo, estaba sorprendida, pero también muy feliz de que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos—. No moriré, me curaré y viviremos una vida juntos en la tierra, no me importa si serás inmortal o lo que sea, yo te amaré siempre.

—Lo sé—Besó dulcemente su frente—. Te amo, María.

Y volvieron a unir sus labios en un dulce beso de amor.

Más tarde, cuando se separaron y María pudo vestirse con sus prendas habituales; avergonzada, ya que le pidió a Shadow que se quedara. ¿Eran novios? Quien sabe, ambos no les importaban esas formalidades, solo querían compartir tiempo de calidad juntos.

Duraron hablando un par de horas, desde cosas triviales hasta cosas de ambos bastante personales, si antes se tenían confianza ahora no escondían ningún secreto, serían los más transparentes posibles. Incluso ambos confesaron avergonzados esos sueños húmedos que tenían, acordando que cuando sea el momento adecuado se unirían en cuerpo y alma. Por ahora amarse como lo hacían ahora estaba perfecto.

Tanto como se planeó a la hora acordada Shadow llevó a María a la sala de simulación para la fiesta sorpresa, le dolió mentirle pero era necesario para poder ver como ella sorprendida, conmovida y al borde de las lágrimas, veía como el lugar estaba adornado por su cumpleaños. Con tantas emociones lo había olvidado por completo.

Agradeció a su abuelo por el lindo detalle, a su fiel amigo Abraham Tower por su lindo regalo haciendo que el menor sonriera por hacerla feliz.

Gerald no era tonto, notaba a ambos diferentes pero no por algo malo, se les notaba totalmente, felices y estando más unidos que nunca.

—Ya era hora.

Sonrió agradecido por poder vivir lo suficiente para ver ese preciso momento, donde las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo eran felices. El los apoyaría en todo, su relación aunque mal vista al principio por estar prohibida se terminó por aceptar, aunque a ellos dos no les importaba las opiniones ajenas.

Al final Gerald cumplió con su promesa.

Porque, siendo sincero el momento de su partida estaba más cerca de lo quería, pero podía irse tranquilo porque sabía que su adorada nieta estaba en buenas manos.

_Porque su relación se pensaba complicada más nunca prohibida._

**FIN**


	4. Un Angel llora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Crees en los finales felices? El tiempo pasó cual catarata desbordante, los pétalos de rosas bailaban en el cielo azulado mientras que aquella joven princesa los contemplaba con mirada seria; Sintió un Deja vú y una amarga sensación en el pecho. ¿Acaso era una maldición? Nuevamente un Ángel lloraba y él no podía hacer nada... [One-Shot 4]

Un Angel llora en el balcón de aquel castillo desolado.

Sus lágrimas cristalinas eran alejadas por el viento con armonía.

¿Qué podía hacer él para resolver el problema?

Lancelot del lago, caballero de la mesa redonda y mano derecha del rey Arturo Pendragon tenía un secreto que nadie sabía.

Estaba enamorado de su amada señora Ginebra, esa eriza de ojos azules y púas doradas, próxima reina de Camelot y futura esposa de Arturo.

Ambos se habían enamorado al instante, su convivencia y momentos juntos fueron hermosos cual sueño prohibido.

Pero ambos sabían lo que vendría a continuación.

La guerra era inminente y con ella los caballeros más fieros tenían el deber de proteger su nación, entre ellos los afamados de la mesa redonda incluido _él._

Solo una última despedida, un último mirar y un último beso, solo eso ansiaba su lastimado corazón. Sin embargo, su relación era secreta y estando en presencia de los demás caballeros y su rey no le dejaba expresar todo lo que quería con creces.

Debían de ser fuertes y disimular, la vida de ambos estaba en juego y aun así habían decidido mantener su amor cortés a flote.

Ginebra lloraba por la posibilidad de no volver a ver a su querido caballero, más su pueblo y su prometido pensaron que era por miedo a perder la guerra, sentimientos amargos y dolorosos abordaban su frágil corazón, estando en una encrucijada donde no podía ser ella misma y dejar salir lo que tanto le atormentaba. Sabía que luego de esto vendría, su casamiento y toda oportunidad de ser feliz con el erizo dueño de sus suspiros y anhelos, agrando otra desgracia a su vida controlada.

Ella era una princesa y no había oportunidad alguna de ser un poco egoísta.

Y así, con el corazón en la mano y un grito ahogado lo vio partir de espaldas en el firmamento, liderando con firmeza su parte del ejército asignado.

_¿Crees en los finales felices?_

El tiempo pasó cual catarata desbordante, los pétalos de rosas bailaban en el cielo azulado mientras que aquella joven princesa los contemplaba con mirada seria y apagada.

Había pasado meses y hasta algunos pocos años desde la última vez que lo vio, sus esperanzas se marchitaban cual rosa desnutrida.

_¿Volvería a verlo?_

Un fuerte sonido de trompeta fue escuchado, tanto los súbditos como duques se dieron cuenta del regreso triunfante del ejército Camelot y Cameliard junto a los sobrevivientes de su cruzada.

Una sonrisa de felicidad sincera al fin fue asomada por su fino rostro de porcelana, fue la primera en recibir a los valientes caballeros que lucharon por ellos, su mirada ansiosa miraba a cada cara para ver si encontraba esos profundos ojos rojos como la sangre.

Un fuerte silencio fue formado, Arturo se acercaba con una espada ensangrentada envuelta en un viejo paño, ahí fue que se dio cuenta de la realidad.

_Lancelot está muerto._

Sus ojos azules derramaron lágrimas de dolor, haciendo evidente sus fuertes sentimientos por aquel caballero caído en batalla, Arturo se hacía el fuerte y con voz temblorosa habló a la dolida princesa.

Él ya sabía de su relación.

Lancelot cumplió su promesa, solo la muerte lo haría hablar y solo ella hizo que Arturo se diera cuenta.

¿Estaba molestó?

Pensó ella aún en llanto.

Lo vio negar lentamente con la cabeza, era algo inevitable pensó él usando algo de lógica; además que su corazón ya estaba apartado por la Dama del lago Nimue, esta guerra era el pretexto perfecto para romper el compromiso, y como agradecimiento a su fiel servicio él mismo le iba a dar la bendición a ambos.

Pero el destino es cruel y no dejó que eso pasara.

No hubo forma de recuperar su cuerpo cruelmente mutilado, más su espada contuvo su alma noble y guerrera, no había nadie más digno de conservarla que la princesa Ginebra.

Tomándola temblorosa con sus manos enguantadas, la abrazó en su pecho y siguió llorando, liberando más todo ese dolor de su futuro arrebato.

_El tiempo de nuevo hizo de la suyas._

El compromiso fue roto por el mismo Arturo dejando anonadado el reino de Cameliard, arruinando sus planes de riqueza más no lo de unificación oficial, Arturo prometió que por la memoria de su caballero, protegería el reino de su amada, era lo único que podía hacer.

Ella, ya siendo toda una mujer estaba próxima a ser la reina, más sus planes fueron arruinados nuevamente en contra de su voluntad ahora por una enfermedad mortal.

No hubo nada que hacer y falleció al poco tiempo del diagnóstico, luchó con todas sus fuerzas aun ella sabía cuál inútil era.

En su leche de muerte, decepcionada de sí misma pudo contemplar al fin lo que su corazón ansiaba desde hacía años atrás.

Su amado Lancelot se postraba ante ella cual fantasma en pena, con una rosa roja en sus manos ensangrentadas por las espinas.

Las recogió antes de su deceso para mantenerla y dársela a ella como un buen recuerdo de su victoria lamentablemente fallida.

Y así, un último aliento salió de su cuerpo inerte abandonando toda señal vida; acompañando al amor de su vida al más allá, uniéndose así en un cálido beso y desapareciendo en el descanso eterno.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Corría rápidamente por los pasillos de la colonia espacial ARK, huían de una muerte segura a manos de soldados de la G.U.N.

Ese fue su último recuerdo.

Había despertado en una capsula de escape, tratando de salir con fuerza de ahí, notando como la sangre del abdomen de su rubia amiga no paraba de brotar con insistencia. Había jalado la palanca y caído el frio suelo con sus últimas fuerzas, con una sonrisa forzada en su cara y algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Sintió un Deja vú y una amarga sensación en el pecho.

_¿Acaso era una maldición?_

Nuevamente un Angel lloraba y él no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Y la capsula que lo contenía fue expulsada hacia la tierra varios minutos después, con la impotencia a mil y un llanto ahogado, abandonando a su querida amiga que dio la vida para salvarlo de un cruel destino.

Ahora eran dos Ángeles que lloran...

** FIN **


End file.
